As the miniaturization and complexity of integrated circuits on semiconductor chips increase, the number and the packing density of microscopically small contact areas and/or microscopically small flip-chip contacts on the active top sides of the semiconductor chips increase. In order to arrange the multiplicity of microscopically small contact areas on a semiconductor chip, the pitch for the arrangement of such contact areas and/or flip-chip contacts of a semiconductor chip also have microscopically small chip sizes. In this context, microscopically small is understood to mean dimensions which can only be discerned and measured under a light microscope. In order to connect these microscopically small contact areas and/or flip-chip contacts to macroscopically large external contacts, of flat conductor frames, whose flat conductors provide microscopically small contact pads in the interior of a plastic or ceramic housing and undergo transition to macroscopically large external flat conductors toward the outside, are used. In this context, macroscopically large is understood to mean dimensions which can be discerned and measured with the naked eye.
This concept based on flat conductors has the disadvantage that only the outer edges of a circuit carrier can be used for fitting the external flat conductors, while the relatively large underside of the circuit carrier of an electronic device is not used for the arrangement of external contact areas. This is achieved only by flat-conductor-free technology with the aid of a rewiring body. In this case, a transition from the microscopically small pitch of the contact areas of a semiconductor chip to the macroscopic pitch of the external contact areas of an electronic device is possible by rewiring lines on an insulation plate. Such rewiring bodies include rewiring plates or rewiring sheets, which have a costly complex construction and increase the density of the rewiring lines and the density of the macroscopic external contact areas as the contact area density of the semiconductor chip increases. This means that the complexity of rewiring bodies increases in interaction with through contacts through the insulation plate of the rewiring body, so that costs rise and the probability of failure upon assembly of electronic devices on such rewiring bodies increases.
A circuit carrier with lower production costs for electronic devices and improved reliability is desirable.